


Charade

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Other - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Cally Celebrian.Lying always brings consequences, but these are not always bad.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Least Expected





	Charade

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: We don't own them :( but they live in our minds :)  
> Warnings: RPG/ kind of fluffy and plotless, just a way to get them together.  
> Author's notes: Erestor had just reached his majority a few years earlier than when this story takes place and he is currently working in Elrond's house as the chief librarian. Elvish Translations: Anor: Sun.// Ithil: Moon. Feedback makes muses happy. Happy muses make happy authors, happy authors write faster... ;o)

Erestor frowned at the sound of horses and slowly lifted his gaze from the current book he was reading. Gasping softly, his calm expression transformed. Was that Glorfindels party? No, it could not be. It could not... swiftly the chief librarian got to his feet and hurried along the terraces, through the pouring rain to the stables, reaching them completely soaked as his eyes scanned for the golden haired elf.

Shivering at the cold burst of cold air that sliced through his wet garments and stroked across his clammy skin, Glorfindel lifted his head. Dropping the brush, he abandoned Asfaloth's coat as he saw Erestors panicked expression. One hand absently picked up a spare blanket from his belongings, still mostly dry, and wrapping it around Erestors shoulders, he questioned, "What is wrong?"

"What are you doing here? You were not supposed to return in four more months," Erestor babbled worriedly, staring inquiringly at the elder elf. "You were not supposed to return so quickly," he repeated almost reproachfully.

Glorfindel raised his brow at that. "The hunting party was quite lucky and stumbled upon quite a few elk." Turning from Erestor as he realized nothing was truly wrong, he collected the brush, picking a few strands of hay from it, before starting on Asfaloth's gleaming coat.

"Oh, but you can not be here, this can not be happening," Erestor whimpered softly and distressfully, pacing almost frantically from one side to the other. _How was he going to explain to Glorfindel what he had said about him? The blond elf was not even his friend. He will think him insane and childish for having invented such a thing._

"But I am here, and it is happening," said Glorfindel, though he paid the elfling as little attention as possible, humour and confusion laced his tone. He was not sure what the young elf was saying, nor why he was saying it.

"I know, it's a catastrophe," the Noldor elf whimpered once again, before softly moving close to the blond one. "I need to ask you a favour," Erestor sighed, distressed as he hated to ask for help. He had always been sufficiently capable as to be able to deal with his problems alone, this being one of the main reasons for him to want to stay alone and unengaged to anyone. To be bound to someone would only constrain him from doing his work and being able to dedicate to it the time he usually did.

" _You_ are asking a favour of _me_?" he questioned, his voice trembling with the urge to laugh at Erestors words. The young elf was so self-assured and independent; nearly to the point of coldness to others to be certain he was left alone with his work.

"I have not asked yet, but aye, I would need you to do me a favour," he acknowledged, straightening his quivering voice to a now dignified neutral tone as he arranged the warm blanket over his shoulders so as to look at the other better. "Now, will you make a fuss over it if I do ask or will you listen and consider it?" he asked softly, looking carefully at Glorfindel, still not sure what he was doing asking for help.

Glorfindel sighed, arms crossing over his chest and he cocked his head to the side. "Alright," he said after a long while. "I will listen... _inside_ where it is comfortable." Gathering his belongings, he draped his bags over his shoulders. With his eyes squinting against rain and wind he gripped Erestors upper arm, propelling him back through the rain and towards the main house.

Arranging his hair, which was currently sticking to his face, Erestor sighed in annoyance. He was as cold as an ice cube. What had possessed him to go meet Glorfindel through such cruel rain? He shivered noticeably and glanced up to the blond elf, looking utterly miserable. The rain having unnerved him to the point of wanting to go change at that precise moment, and the fact that he needed a favour did not help at all.

"There you are," Nion chuckled at the image of his dripping son. Erestor never liked to be caught up in the rain, and he always managed to look like a wet annoyed cat when he did. "I take it you heard the news before I could even deliver it, and hurried to meet him." He glanced at Glorfindel and bowed in greeting

Glorfindel inclined his head politely, before glancing down at Erestor. "Shall I leave you alone?" he questioned, though before Erestor could answer he was stepping away. "Come to my chambers when you are done and we will... talk."

Smiling awkwardly, Erestor nodded. "I will" He mumbled softly looking at his father when Nion pushed him towards Glorfindel. _I will still be here when you are done and I am sure you missed him_ he encouraged before leaving. Sighing Erestor rubbed his brow and headed to the eldars room, not caring now about his wet clothes but just wanting to tell Glorfindel what was happening.

Dusting his hands off a few moments later, a hearty blaze now going in the hearth, he moved to the second chair, positioned close to Erestors. "So what is this favour you wish to ask me?" he questioned, though what he was truly on his mind was Nions reaction to him.

Standing by the fire Erestor let it warm his still cold, wet body and clothes, sighing softly in defeat he nodded slowly as he commanded himself to speak. "I told my father, you were my lover and we were to be bound soon," he blurted out. In the past he had found this was the easiest way to tell the truth.

Glorfindel blinked in surprise before a soft laugh flitted through the room. "Why Erestor, I knew not that you possessed a sense of humour."

Growling softly in frustration, he stared at the blond elf, telling Glorfindel with his eyes he was not joking. "It is not a joke, I did tell him that," he murmured, ashamed of his lie.

"Elbereth, Erestor," he sighed, reading the truth in Erestors eyes. "Why would you tell him such a thing?"

Sighing softly, Erestor looked at the carpet beneath his feet as he could not stand the look of reproach in the other's eyes. He knew exactly what Glorfindel was thinking of him and even though he tried to tell himself he did not care, his heart knew better. "You were the only one I could think of," he defended himself. "He is not supposed to stay longer than a month or two and your party was to return to Imladris after four more," he explained softly.

"That does not explain to me _why_ you lied about such a thing. It only means you thought you could get away with it."

"Because he wants me to bind to someone, it does not matter who as long as he knows I am not alone and I do have a partner to share my life with," he almost mocked, annoyed at having heard the speech way too many times in his life. "He thinks I am too independent, even for my own good. Telling him I was engaged to someone left him at ease as well as me..." he sighed softly. "I really enjoy my life as it is and I do not wish to change it," he explained glancing up at the elder elf and finally daring to meet Glorfindels eyes.

Glorfindel nodded slowly, slouching down in his chair to become more comfortable as booted feet crossed at he heels. "Alright, that I can understand, and may have even done the same had I been in your position. But I would also like to know why in Arda you chose _me_ for your lover."

"I already told you why _you_ " Erestor looked at Glorfindel, meeting the other's eyes to make sure the other knew he was not lying. "You were conveniently away," he repeated quietly, even though he questioned himself the same. "And your name was the first one that crossed my mind"

Glorfindel sighed and brushed away a good opportunity for teasing, instead attempting to keep the conversation serious. "Alright, and the favour is to keep up this charade until your father leaves?"

Erestor nodded, thankful the other had understood. "Yes, though you have not to worry. It is not like you will need to sleep in the same bed with me or anything. I just want you to tell him we are together if you do come across him. And if you see him, go the opposite way if possible"

Glorfindel raised his brow as chuckle left his lips. "Have you ever had a lover Erestor?"

Stiffening in his place, Erestor assumed an unbiased position and once again shook his head slowly. "No, but I am sure lovers do not spend every single minute of the day together, and I thought that when I met my father you might be opportunely busy"

Glorfindel couldn't contain a snort. "Let us put it this way... were we truly so in love that we would even considering being bound to the other, let alone doing it... We would sleep together every night, same bed, likely naked and mating like rabbits. Should I see you in the hall I do not believe I could keep my hands off your tight little body long enough to turn around.... In short Erestor, my hands would be constantly defiling your person at every opportunity."

"Well, but you see that can be in the other's mind. It does not really have to happen. For example, when you go to the hall for dinner I could stay working late and when we go to sleep I could come to your room or you to mine. The room itself is indifferent, and then either of us could return to our own, no one has to know," he reasoned chewing his lip in thought. "It is a matter of coordination, you tell me _I have to go to the stables_ so I stay away from the stables, inventing an important task or something"

Glorfindel sighed, not quite understanding the babbled words, and he moved to crouch beside Erestors chair. "Do you want to know why this would not work?" he questioned softly, and at Erestors hesitant look he slid his palm up the inside of Erestors thigh, feeling Erestor nearly jump a foot. "That is why. You cannot accept an intimate touch from me. No one will believe we are lovers."

Sighing softly, the Noldor elf covered his face in both his hands before he pushed his now dry hair away from his face. "That is why I said we should stay away from each other during the days, we can claim to be busy during the days, too busy as to the point of only been able to meet to sleep together and then we wouldn't," he explained softly, looking down into Glorfindels eyes, locking his own green ones with the ocean blue.

Glorfindel sighed, one hand gently brushing against the tunic clad thigh. The misery in Erestors eyes urged him to agree. "And those few times when we are together, alone and someone comes in. What then Erestor? It would not look good for the both of us to be on opposite sides of the room."

Wrinkling his nose softly Erestor considered the idea carefully, trying not to flinch at the other's touch, he was not at all used to have someone so close to him, though he came to notice it did not bother him as much as he thought it would. "First, they should not come in uninvited, plus doors can be locked. Second, I could sleep on a couch or something and then if someone comes in I could slide into the bed with you, or say I was only going to get a glass of milk or something?" he speculated out loud, hoping his wits would help him out of the mess he had gotten himself into too.

"And if it is the twins?" Glorfindel questioned. "They do not knock, and would they not find it odd that there are pillows and blankets on the couch?"

"Lock? The door?" Erestor reminded softly as Glorfindel had seemed to forget that part of his plan.

"Lock the door?" he repeated raising his brow. "That could suffice I suppose. "How about this as an argument then?" Leaning closer, he captured Erestors lips in a deep kiss, feeling the young elf flinch and instinctively pull away.

"What? Why?" The librarian asked, blinking in confusion and sinking his entire body in the protection of the stuffed chair, only to feel more trapped with Glorfindel crouching before him. "Why did you do that?" He managed to ask in a trembling voice as the kiss had taken him completely by surprise.

Glorfindel stood. "Because Erestor; despite your ideas, your plans and your scheming, your father is staying for three months. No kisses and no touches between us will strike everyone as awfully strange."

"So what are you suggesting? That we do share a bed?" Erestor asked, frowning and following Glorfindels moves and standing. "I am trying to do this as easiest as I can for both of us. I know it was stupid but I am now trying to do my best and for your information, my calculations have always worked fine. If followed correctly"

Glorfindel swept Erestor a mock bow. "As you wish, melme. We shall try it your way for now." Tugging his tunic over his head, he threw it into the hamper, his fingers then moving to his leggings, unlacing the knots.

"Thank you," Erestor mumbled absently before heading to the door. "I will leave you to your rest now," he murmured, peering over his shoulder at the undressing elf before he closed the door behind him. Glorfindel was indeed dazzling.

Nion waited for his son in Erestors rooms, knowing the young one had slept here while Glorfindel was gone. Ai, but it must have been lonely without his lover, and he did not blame Erestor for changing rooms, he did not think he could sleep in his rooms without his wife to share their bed.

"Ada" Erestor gasped as he reached his quarters. "What can I do for you?" he asked anxiously letting the blanket slid from his shoulders as he moved by the fire to dry the rest of his clothes.

Nion smiled, reaching out to gentle clasp his son's hand. "I merely wanted to know how you are feeling. I wish to make sure you are happy with Glorfindel, that you did not talk yourself into being happy with him while he was gone."

"I am happy Ada, I always was... despite whatever you might have thought I felt while I was growing up with only books and old parchments as friends, I was happy," he assured warmingly smiling at his father and feeling even guiltier now he had lied.

Nion sighed, drawing his son into a tight hug. "I do hope so, Erestor. You deserve a lover, a family of your own. I know you were happy with the way things were... But I also know you were not complete, not without someone to share it with."

Sighing softly, Erestor embraced his father, still at a complete loss for what those words meant but unable to question his father about them. If he did Nion would realise something was wrong and that was a luxury he could not afford. "I want to take a bath and change, I am still cold. Will I see you at dinner?" Erestor asked, smiling hopefully. "Perhaps we could dine in your room? I love to see the valley when it rains and we can not do so from the dinning hall." He smiled charmingly knowing Glorfindel would be attending dinner there tonight.

Nion nodded, pressing a kiss to Erestors forehead. "Of course my son, relax and I will take care of things. I am sure Elrond can spare Glorfindel for one night."

"Oh, I think Glorfindel would prefer to rest tonight, having been in the road the entire time..." Erestor murmured anxiously.

Nion laughed and ruffled Erestors hair affectionately. "Nonsense, no matter how tired one is, they always have time for their betrothed."

"But he did look tired" Erestor assured softly, not knowing what else to say and smiled once again when his father pressed a new kiss to his brow after murmuring he would see both him, and Glorfindel later.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and rubbed worriedly his forehead, wondering why all this was happening to him, wondering why had Glorfindel had to return earlier?

Sauntering into Erestors chambers, Glorfindel halted just inside the door, his eyes hungrily raking over the nude figure as Erestors towel lay draped over the bed and he stood in front of the wardrobe, pursuing clothes for the evening.

Having heard the noise Erestor flinched and went gather the towel covering the lower half of his body as he wrapped it around his waist before glancing at the blond intruder. "I know now where Elladan and Elrohir learnt to enter other's room with out knocking," he half joked half scolded as he moved to gather his chosen clothes.

Glorfindel leaned against the door, crossing his arms over his chest as he slowly pursued Erestors body. "We are betrothed Erestor, you have no need to hide from me."

"Before other's eyes we might but just because of a lie you will not get to see me naked," he acknowledged softly, grinning a challenge to the other before he headed to the bathroom to change into his formal clothes.

Glorfindel snorted softly and crossed to the bed, stretching out across the covers, his arms crossed beneath his head as he waited for Erestor to return.

Sighing Erestor returned to his chambers to see the elder elf sprawled on his bed. He smiled at the alluring image before he moved to comb and braid his hair before the mirror. "You do look tired," the Noldor elf murmured softly glancing over his shoulder as he plaited a lock of hair.

Glorfindel sighed absently. "I am... why don't you come over here and wake me up, hmm?"

"I think we should be going now, unless you'd rather go to sleep?" the Noldor elf mumbled, leaving the silver comb on the drawer and standing by the bed to look at Glorfindel, deliberately avoiding the previous comment. "I can tell him you fell asleep and I had not the heart to wake you."

Glorfindel snorted. "Haven't the heart to wake me is right." he pouted, reluctantly standing from the comforting warmth to wrap his arm around Erestors waist.

Tensing against the almost caring arm, Erestor pushed slightly away the contact before he noticed what he was doing. "It is not you," he whispered, knowing he might have hurt the other by flinching away after so insignificant a touch.

Glorfindel sighed, meeting Erestors eyes evenly. "Tell your father the truth, Erestor."

"I can not," Erestor sighed, pulling away worriedly before sitting on a chair. "He will not leave me alone in a millennia knowing what I have come to and he will not stop bugging me until I am truly engaged to someone... he, he does love me but he thinks I _need_ someone to be with me and he is wrong... I do not know how to let him know that, he would not understand."

"Erestor," he said firmly. "How do you think he will feel when he finds out that this is not real?" he questioned, raising his brow. "Tell him, Erestor and lessen the blow now. It won't work."

"I was thinking I could tell him we had a fight, but if he..." He sighed softly, wrinkling his nose in thought. "If he thinks me able to _relate_ to others he might leave me alone, it would be easier," he explained, shaking his head slowly. "I do not expect you to understand it; it is not your problem really."

"It is my problem." he said softly. "You made it so when you lied about me. And if you think for one moment that your father will leave you alone when we 'fight'... you are wrong, Erestor. Tell him now and tell him how you feel, or learn to accept my touches without jumping a foot in the air and paling three different shades of white."

Erestor laughed softly, blushing slightly and nodded slowly before glancing shyly up at the blond elf. "It is not you, as I said before, I am not used to having anyone touch me in any way. It is... hard for me to be close to anyone, mostly because I am always surrounded by inanimate objects." He sighed again, now standing anxiously, what was he doing actually talking about himself with Glorfindel? This was certainly something he had not had in mind to do. "It is never easy," he murmured, ending his rambling right there and staring out of the window at the raging sky.

"Come over here." he commanded gently, waiting until Erestor moved back in front of him. "Touch me."

Erestor raised his brow in question at the blond elf standing determinedly in front of him and, sighing softly, he told himself it was alright to touch Glorfindel, it was as if petting his cat's back. It was harmless... Slowly raising his hand, he poked Glorfindels chest gently with his index finger. "There" He murmured softly, seriously as he had touched the other. That was the best he could have managed to do this far.

Glorfindel laughed softly, and slowly reached out, not wishing to scare Erestor. Gripping the young elf's wrists he brought his hands back to his chest, pressing Erestors palms flat against it. "Do not be afraid," he murmured soothingly, guiding Erestors hands up and down his body.

The Noldor elf almost gasped at the warm sensations arising in his body as his hands explored Glorfindels chest. Concentrating on the moves, he let them trail over the firm muscles gently and slowly, even though his breathing speeded up a little and his eyes fluttered slightly until their lids were half closed.

Biting back a purr of pleasure, Glorfindel consciously loosened his muscles, his eyes closing as he simply enjoyed the feel of Erestors hands on him. Though unbidden, thoughts came to his head, remembering Erestors naked body, the fantasies he had had about the young elf rushed back to his mind.

Swallowing hard, the dark haired elf retrieved his hands slowly before he stepped back to look better at the blond elf, and he fought back the urge to cup Glorfindels cheek in the palm of his hand and lean forward to kiss the perfect lips. "We should go now," he murmured, not sure of what might happen if they stayed but not ready to find out yet.

Glorfindel sighed and nodded, carefully sliding his arm around Erestors waist, waiting patiently for him to do the same thing.

Knowing what was expected of him, the librarian slid his arm carefully along Glorfindels waist, slowly letting his hand stroke the blonds lower back as it settled, telling himself that this was only a matter of practice and nothing more, it was only matter to get used to it and he was determined to try to do his best, as usual.

Gently cupping Erestors cheek, he guided the younger elf's head to his shoulder, waiting for the stiffness to leave the other's body before heading from the room.

*Isn't this exaggerated?* he wanted to ask, but instead he relaxed against the other's body as much as he could, trying to trust that Glorfindel knew what he was doing. Because he had no clue.

Glorfindel smiled, pressing an affectionate kiss into Erestors hair as they stepped into his father's room.

Erestor smiled at his father and moved to hug him tightly. "Ada, you have already met Glorfindel before, but I never actually introduced you. This is my father" He smiled at the blond elf before smiling tenderly at his adored father.

Glorfindel smiled at the younger elf, clasping his arm in a warriors greeting. "Well met Nion." he greeted absently, tenderly pulling Erestor back into his arms.

"It is most unusual to see Erestor near someone with out flinching away," he sniggered softly, offering both elves a seat. "The only creatures he let close to him back home were his cats," he sighed softly, content his son had managed to get through his fears.

"Ada," Erestor complained pleadingly, sitting in his place. "I am sure Glorfindel does not care about that," he babbled softly, reaching for the napkin.

Glorfindel laughed, pressing a kiss to Erestors shoulder before settling into his own spot, absently laying the napkin across his lap. "I am sure I do care," he corrected, turning wicked eyes from Erestor to Nion. "Care to share a few childhood stories of him?"

Erestor blushed deeply and looked pleadingly at his father even though his father was grinning as wickedly as the blond elf. Sighing in distress, he leaned back in his chair, knowing no matter what he said, his father would speak.

"Well, he was usually a quiet child, pretty much as he is now. Instead of going outside to play with the rest of the elflings around our house, he would sneak into the library and hide under a desk with several books. Sometimes he stayed there for entire days and nights, even forgetting his meals," he pointed out, glancing at his always thin son who obviously still forgot now as an adult. "And pity the poor soul that tried to pull him away his hiding place or his books." He sighed softly, shaking his head in amusement.

Glorfindel smirked, resting his hand over Erestors, twining their hands together in affection as he soothingly rubbed the back of the Noldor elf's hand.

"He was a very reserved child, perhaps too reserved, but we did not find a way to change that, and he toddled around the house with his precious books cradled as treasures in his arms. He told us he was having fun with his reading and we finally give in to his wishes. As we usually do." Nion chuckled softly. "I never figured out how he managed to do so, but one can not stay upset at him for longer than hour or deny him something." He smiled at his son. "So, there you have something you might want to be careful with, don't underestimate his charms. I dare say he is able to get whatever he wants from even the most reluctant elf," he murmured affectionately and conspiratorially to the golden haired elf.

Glorfindel laughed softly and met his 'lover's' eyes, squeezing his hand in affection. "I dare say you are right about that. No matter how preposterous the idea, he gets his way."

Erestor blushed furiously and sank deeply in his chair, hoping his father would stop the retelling there. He did not think he could turn a worst shade of red than the one already covering his features. "Ada, please..." Erestor pleaded, glancing up at his father with wide eyes, not wanting his father to speak what he thought the other had in mind.

Glorfindel smirked, leaning over to press a kiss to Erestors cheek. "Do not fret so love, we are to be bound, surely you can allow me to know about your past."

Sinking further down in the chair he sighed when his father shook his head slowly. "He does not believe me nor his mother when we say this, but he looked so adorable curled up naked on the main table." He laughed softly as he looked adoringly at his son. "The sun warmed the place during the early afternoon so when it was time for his nap and the other elflings played outside, he took all his clothes off and climbed to the table with his stuffed bear and fell asleep, as if he was in the most comfortable bed on the face of Arda"

Glorfindel covered his mouth with one hand, muffling his laughs, though his shoulders gave the tell-tale shake and tears started to glisten in his eyes.

Crossing his arms on his chest Erestor leaned back to the chair. "Do you realise I will have him teasing me with that for at least a thousand years?" Erestor scolded his father lightly, glaring at the blond elf from under warning hooded eyelids before he heard his father chuckling as well. "I do not know what is that you find funny, it was a nice place and it was warm to sleep, very quiet..." he mumbled shaking his head slowly in defeat.

Regarding Erestor with lustful eyes he purred softly, "I have a table in my room." he teased, though truthfully, he admitted to himself, he would not mind in the least if Erestor wanted to curl up naked, as long as he was around to see it.

Erestor cocked his head to the side and smiled mockingly, though teasingly at the eldar.

Rubbing his tongue against his lower lip, he purred softly, "Anytime you wish, beloved."

"I think I have long passed that phase of my life." The Noldor elf smiled softly after thanking his father who had handed him his dessert. Looking down he grinned as he noticed it was one of his favourites.

Picking up his fork, Glorfindel sliced his piece of pie, noticing the cooks had given each of them something different. For Nion had received apple pie, he had received blueberry pie, and Erestor chocolate cake.

Erestor took a bite of his cake and almost moaned as he felt the soft chocolate melting in his mouth. Playing slowly with the curls of chocolate adorning the top of the cake, he chopped a new small piece before he let it slide between his lips to his mouth.

Glorfindel laughed softly as he took another bite, his eyes fixed firmly on Erestors face, thinking it close to how the young elf would look in the throws of passion.

"I do wish I could eat this more often, but then I remember if I do it would not taste as good as if I didn't," he murmured softly, smiling at Glorfindel sweetly, before absently offering a bite of his pie to the other, holding the fork near Glorfindels lips so the other could see what he was talking about.

Dutifully leaning forward, Glorfindel wrapped his lips around Erestors fork, giving a soft moan of pleasure as he tasted the cake, savouring it as his tongue darted out, licking away the last bits clinging to the utensil.

Laughing softly, Erestor smiled at the eldar, "You just proved my point." He grinned as he resumed eating his desert, though his eyes flickered from time to time to the blond elf.

Glorfindel sighed softly, continuing to eat his own desert, though his eyes continually flickered to Erestor and the chocolate cake.

* * *

Later on, after some more light talk and a few jokes and stories both Erestor and Glorfindel left Nions chambers, in order to head to _their_ own. "I hope you have not have been too bored tonight," Erestor said, smiling shyly at Glorfindel as they walked along the hallway.

Glorfindel laughed softly, his hand draped comfortably across Erestors hip. "I had a wonderful time," he assured with an impish gleam in his eyes. "Especially the stories."

"Which you will never retell to a single soul if you want to remain alive," Erestor pointed out, grinning teasingly as he glanced over his shoulder at the blond elf.

Glorfindel stuck out his lower lip in Erestors direction. "Do you know how dearly, people would pay to hear that story?"

"You are not so needy for money as far as I know as for you to have the need to retell it," Erestor pointed out, stopping before the eldars door. "Nor that one or any of the others you heard tonight," he warned, locking his eyes with Glorfindels.

Glorfindel continued to pout as he led the way into his rooms. "And what will you give me if I keep it to myself?"

"A kiss?" Erestor asked, softly smiling amused at the teasing. Glorfindels lips curled. "And where would I get my kiss?" Leaning forward Erestor almost brushed Glorfindels lips before he pressed a kiss to the eldars cheek, soft tender and sweet, not to mention teasing before he pulled away again. "Good night" He whispered snaking from his place between the door and the others body as he headed to his chambers.

Glorfindel poked his head through the door to find Erestor receding down the hall and he called loudly. "You'll have to do better than that, love. If you'll recall I never agreed to the deal!" Smirking as Erestor turned around; he licked his lips and retreated back inside his room.

"I know" Erestor murmured to himself as he continue his way to his rooms smirking, amused and puzzled by the rare feelings he had found in his heart when kissing Glorfindel. Even though it had been a chaste kiss, it had felt extremely right to him.

* * *

Glorfindel left his rooms an hour or so before he knew Erestor would arise, smirking to himself as he slipped into the younger elf's rooms and into his bed, sliding up behind him under the covers.

Purring softly at the warm sensation behind him, Erestor naturally snuggled into it, his entire body fitting perfectly against the other's.

Sliding his hands over Erestors stomach, he blew teasingly against the younger elf's neck, tickling the skin lightly.

Purring softly, Erestors lips twitched in a smile before he tried unsuccessfully to spit the soft air away and, rolling in the embrace, he blinked slowly to find Glorfindel in his bed. Staring at the other, he just waited for the explanation.

Glorfindel blinked innocently. "Why are you looking at me so, beloved? Is it not natural for lovers to share a bed?"

"Funny," Erestor murmured in a neutral tone with a mocking grin. "What are you doing here?" he asked, yawning into his hand. His attention was caught momentarily by his lack of need to flinch away from this elf, before he concentrated on the blue eyes again.

Glorfindels lips curved upwards as he absently pushed back a lock of unruly dark hair. "Well it just wouldn't be right if you father caught us in separate beds."

"I see, so you just snuck into my bed to prevent that." Erestor looked carefully into the blue eyes and smiled. "How thoughtful," he teased, shifting onto his side again and embracing his pillow. "I am long past the stage of my life where I need my father to come wake me," he babbled, muffling a yawn in his hand as he closed his eyes, wondering what was this sensation he was feeling at the moment.

Glorfindel smirked, lowering his head to purr into Erestors ear. "I do hope beloved that I am the only that wakes your flesh."

Swallowing hard, Erestor closed his eyes as he felt his entire body tremble at the words. "What do you want Glorfindel?" he asked brokenly. "And most important _why_ do you want it?" he asked, staring at the wall. "Unless you do know that, I suggest you stop this teasing right now" He sighed softly as he tugged the pillow closer.

"I know exactly why I want it, Erestor, though I think you will not like my reasons." Pushing the blankets back he slid from the body warmed blankets and moved to the window, giving Erestor his precious privacy. "Get dressed."

"What for? Is still too early and Anor had not yet graced us with it's light." He yawned into his hand, not wanting to inquire more on the other topic he had brought up before. Something in his heart told him to let it be, as he felt he indeed might not like to know what the reasons were that had motivated Glorfindel to help him. Getting dressed swiftly he stood by Glorfindel who was still staring outside the window. "What now?" he asked dimly, buttoning his robe.

"We need to talk," he said seriously, leading Erestor towards the hearth, though he didn't bother to light a fire, nor even stoke the remaining embers. "You are still uncomfortable with my touching you, yes?"

"Well, not uncomfortable but it is rather odd to have someone ... touching me so often. I already told you I am not used to it..." he complained softly, rubbing his brow. "What is that you have in mind?"

Glorfindel sighed and pushed his hair over his shoulder. "If you cannot accept it and act normally, then I think it best to organize another hunting party."

"You mean a real one?" the librarian asked, frowning slightly as he glanced up to met the other's eyes.

"Yes a real one. Either that or I can have myself listed with the patrol to Lrien to clear the paths."

Erestor averted his eyes swiftly before he set them on the dying fire and nodded slowly. "That sounds like a good idea," he managed to say, before standing up again and moving to his night table and gathering some books. "Though it does not seem fair on you," he sighed softly. "You have just arrived and you should rest before going away again..." He shook his head slowly, not sure what was exactly the main reason for his distress.

Glorfindel smiled reassuringly, though Erestor wasn't looking. "I am used to being out for long periods at a time," he assured. "A few more months will not hurt."

Erestor nodded slowly again and smiled at the eldar. "I have no problem with it, and the least I want is to cause more trouble of any kind to you. I do not think it will be best for you to leave again so quickly, but then I know no one dissuades you from anything as long as you consider it a good idea." He sighed softly and chewed his lip a little before he sighed again. "I am alright with which ever decision you take. I can certainly not ask more of you..." He smiled awkwardly in thanks.

Glorfindel smiled, gently stroking Erestors cheek. "I honestly think you should speak with your father and explain this mess you have gotten us into. But as you refuse, I think this is best. We cannot convince them we are lovers... perhaps for a few days, but not for a few months."

Nodding slowly, Erestor bit back the tears that he did not understand, that wanted to spill from his eyes. Pushing away the tender hand before it was too late, he smiled again at the blond. "You stay. I will ask Elrond to let me go visit my mother...I have not seen her in a long time." He thought in the moment. "I will spend a month or so at home and will take my father with me," he explained, solving both their problems. "You do need to rest," he pointed out before taking a few more books spread along his bed and heading for the door.

Glorfindel sighed, his hand lifting again, though this time to run through his hair in frustration. Cursing softly, he left Erestors room, relieving a little of his tension by slamming the door and stalking towards his own chambers.

* * *

Later that day Erestor had already talked to Elrond, and the permission had been granted as he had thought it would. Now he only needed to talk to his father and tell him he would like to go visit his mother for a while. Knocking on Nions room softly, he waited for his father to beckon him.

Opening the door not a moment later Nion's face lit in a smile as he saw his son, though it faded at the sadness he saw in his son's eyes.

Erestor managed to smile tenderly at his father before he embraced him tightly and stepped inside the room. "I have good news," he announced. "I have just talked to Elrond and he has allowed me to go visit mother for a month or two." He smiled.

Nion smiled, stroking his hand through Erestors hair affectionately. "When are you both able to get away?"

"You mean Glorfindel? He will not be able to come with us. He is needed here and he might have to join the patrols that will soon leave for Lrien," he explained, shaking his head slowly and smiling softly at his father.

Nion sighed and stroked Erestors hair gently, realizing that this was what had his son so upset. "Do not worry Erestor," he said, attempting to assure the young elf. "I will take care of it."

"Of what?" Erestor frowned a little at his father. "It is alright Ada, I am alright with it. We both have to take care of out responsibilities and I, more than anyone am able to understand that." He smiled and nodded at the sad truth. "Do not worry I am just happy I am going to get to see mama again," he assured.

Nion smiled, cupping Erestors cheeks in his hand and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I will take care of everything," he said again, as though Erestor had not spoken before, sweeping from the room.

Growling in frustration, Erestor hurried off the room to find Glorfindel. He needed to warn him to stay away from his father until they had left, hopefully the following day.

Nion beat his son to Glorfindels rooms, though he did not find the eldar there. Sighing he wandered through the halls, quickly finding the elf he sought.

* * *

"Stay quiet" Erestor hissed quietly as he tried to sleep in the silly, small bedroll they had brought for the trip.

Glorfindel pouted, his lower lip jutting out like a small child denied his favoured play toy. "I did not say anything."

"You are restless tonight, just stay quiet and sleep," Erestor hissed again as he felt Glorfindel shifting and moving inside the small bed, obviously unable to sleep.

Glorfindel shifted again, finally wrapping his arms around Erestors waist to get comfortable. "Again, I did not say anything," he hissed back.

Sighing and extremely tired, being unused to being in the wild for such long periods of time, he let the other embrace him with out jumping from the bed roll, and stayed quiet. "Try to sleep," he mumbled absently, yawning into his hand before absently snuggling up to the strong, warm body spooning him.

Glorfindel sighed, resting his cheek on Erestors shoulder, letting the younger elf's breath lull him to sleep.

Waking not much later in the morning, even before Anor did, Erestor felt the chilly air of the morning sliding between the sheets and around his body. Sighing softly and sleepily, the Noldor elf cuddled even closer to the other body, pressing almost fully against it as he absently held Glorfindels hand to his chest, waiting for the soft shivers to leave him soon.

Instinctively sliding his hand over Erestors chest, he soothed the shivers from the younger elf's body, warming him slowly as he continued to slumber.

Purring softly, the dark haired elf closed his eyes, feeling the warm sensation arising in his body and a small smile formed on his lips as he realised how nice it felt to have someone so close, how nice it felt to have _Glorfindel_ close ... sighing his troubling thoughts away, he wrinkled his nose softly and started to slide out of the bed roll.

Waking as the other moved, he absently tightened his arms, his sleep blurred eyes finding Erestors face and he mumbled curiously, wondering why Erestor was leaving their bed so soon, as Anor had not even risen in the sky.

"You sleep," Erestor murmured softly, stroking absently the blonds hair gently and soothingly before he finally managed to get off the bed roll to sit by the fire, adding in the process a few more logs of wood to keep it hot enough to warm him in his light clothes.

Despite Erestors advice, Glorfindel woke again when Erestor left his arms, and he propped himself up on his elbow, watching the younger elf's actions with fond eyes.

"What are you doing up so soon?" the dark haired elf asked as his cat climbed into his lap, curling up in it contentedly whilst he stroke the soft fur gently, gaining content purrs from the small, black creature. Moments later he reached for his pack and took a few strips of dry meat for Ithil to eat. "I assume you will have some milk later today as well," he assured softly, smiling at his cat.

Glorfindel sighed softly, nearly groaning as he rolled onto his back, thinking Erestor paid more attention to that blasted cat than he did any elf in Imladris.

Having heard the sigh, the dark haired elf glanced over his shoulder at the blond elf lying fully in his back. "Do you want some tea?" he asked softly as he noticed Glorfindel was awake now.

"Nay," he sighed absently, waving his hand in a distracted manner as he stared at the fading stars, content to lounge for awhile longer and wallow in his annoyance.

Shrugging, Erestor started the task to prepare some breakfast as he knew his father would want to be on the road as soon as possible. They could be so alike sometimes... Having set everything he needed he sat and watched the sunrise quietly whilst sipping from his mug of tea. Ithil once again curled up in his lap and took a nap.

* * *

Nion, after two weeks on the road and dealing with his sons slightly testy attitude as well as Glorfindel abrupt manner, decided to take matters into his own hands, and excused himself and his son politely, leading Erestor away from the camp.

Following his father, rather annoyed they were losing precious time he looked at him waiting for him to speak.

Nion turned once they where out of ear shot, meeting his son's eyes evenly, though he was a little disturbed at the conversation he was going to have with his child. "I have been married for a very long time Erestor. I know what couples do in the privacy of their own beds and, while you do not have much privacy out here, I do not wish for you to deny yourself nor Glorfindel the pleasure of your bodies."

Erestor frowned slightly, have he heard alright? Was his father telling him to _be_ with Glorfindel there? In the wild? "I am sure we can manage Ada, we are not elflings anymore, we can control our bodies," he assured reasonably. Yes, that was a good idea. Reason always got him out of trouble. "You need not to worry for us, we are alright."

"It has been two weeks Erestor. As well as the months before that while he was gone... I know the hardship you are going through, being so utterly in love."

Erestor rubbed his brow unable to believe he was having this conversation. "Ada, we are fine, we ... will manage, you do not need to worry for us."

"Nay, Erestor, listen to your father and deal with your desire. I'll not have two surly elves for the entire trip to keep me company."

Swallowing hard at the determined tone his father had used, he just nodded. Though he was at a completely lost at how he was going to solve this problem...Nodding slowly he sighed and headed to the camp never noticing his father was not following him.

Glorfindel glanced up, his eyes concerned as he saw Erestors confused expression, and gripping the younger elf's arm, he steered Erestor in the opposite direction, demanding, "What did he say?"

"He wants us to have sex so we can release our tensions," he acknowledged, kneeling before the fire next to Glorfindel.

Glorfindel nearly sputtered in shock. "He wants me to fuck you?"

"Well, it is not at all that insane considering we are to be bound," Erestor reminded the blond elf, sighing quietly and raking an anxious hand through his ebony hair. "We are being rather annoying... sometimes..." he recognised, mostly to himself. "Why did you say yes?" he asked, glancing at the blond. "If you had just told him you had to go away, this would not be happening now." He almost whined in his distress. "How did you let him convinced you?"

"He said that if we are to be bound, I should first have the consent of both your parents," he said simply, though his mind was examining the problem, wondering how on earth he was going to get them out of this one.

"I am so tired, this is getting out of control and it is entirely my fault," the Noldor elf murmured, rubbing both his eyes. Erestor could not remember having been so moody in his entire life. "I am sorry," he whispered before standing again and heading to the small lake not far away, only wishing to think things over. Soon they would be arriving at his home, and his mother was not as easy to convince as his father.

Glorfindel sighed as he watched Erestor leave, his eyes following the rapidly retreating body, though he looked up as he heard Nion behind him.

"I think perhaps it is time we both bathed. Get up and let us go," the dark haired elf murmured, pretty much as if the other was his son.

Raising his eyes from the spot he was staring at, Erestor let his clothes fall to the dirt before he entered the small lake and a small reliving sigh escaped his lips as he felt the soothing sensation of the water surrounding his body. His peace and quiet ended when he noticed both his father and Glorfindel on the shores of the lake as well.

Glorfindel sighed, sending at apologetic look in Erestors direction as he started to strip out of his clothing.

Nion nearly grinned in glee at his plan and moved towards a rock, slowly unlacing his tunic as he watched Glorfindel under hooded lashes and wondered how Erestor could give up the pleasures of flesh when his lover looked like Glorfindel.

Climbing to a rock in the middle of the lake, Erestor watched Glorfindel entering the water and swimming away the shore as his father took their clothes back to the camp. Sighing he glanced down at the blond elf. "I am sorry," he whispered again, not knowing what else to say.

Glorfindel sighed, suppressing the urge to bang his head against a rock. "I cannot believe I was stupid enough to agree to this."

Biting back the tears forming in his eyes, Erestor mumbled another apology and, as soon as he turned to rest on his belly on the sun warm rock, he let the tears silently fall, not sure what was hurting him most at the time; the fact that he was making the blond elf hate him or the fact that he could not control the entire situation any more.

* * *

Erestor sighed contentedly to be home again, and looked at his bed with a warm smile lingering on his lips. "Might not be as luxurious as Imladris but it is a warm place to spend the days," he assured, smiling back at the eldar as he left his pack on the chair. "I can... sleep on the couch by the window and you can take the bed..."

"Erestor stop it," he commanded gently. "We have been sleeping together for two months."

"I know," he murmured, shifting in his place to look at the blond elf momentarily before he lowered his gaze. "Would you rather take a bath and sleep or would you like me to get us something to eat first?" he asked, leaving Ithil on the couch and waiting for his answer.

Glorfindel sighed, wanting to protest both ideas, but his muscles where sore from the long ride and urged him to accept. "I would like a bath. Why do you not bring up something to eat while I run us a bath?"

Nodding in agreement, Erestor took his dusty cloak off his body before heading to the kitchen to prepare an appetiser for both of them. And not much later he returned with a perfectly arranged tray with both his favourite foods as well as Glorfindels. Leaning against the door jamb of the bathroom, he noticed the blond elf already relaxing in the warm water. Smiling softly, he took in slowly the other's beauty.

His eyes still closed, arms resting across the rim of the tub, he absently beckoned Erestor over with a wave of his hand. "Going to join me or stand there all night?"

"I think I am not sure," Erestor smiled, blushing slightly before starting to undress; leisurely, revealing each part of his body to the other's eyes. Moving forward, he looked at Glorfindel, letting the other chose if he should sit before or behind him.

Meeting Erestors eyes, he let his legs drift open, making room for Erestor between them.

Pushing his trembling away, the dark haired elf settled between the parted legs slowly, before he felt a tender arm pull him to the other's body, urging him to rest on the already soaked chest and, closing his eyes, he let a blissful gasp escape his parted lips.

Smiling, Glorfindel let his eyes close again, cradling Erestor against him as he relaxed again, sighing in pleasure.

Having bathed and relaxed Erestor found himself once again cradled in the gentle arms as his body snuggled to the strong chest. "I think ...we should get out now," he whispered, hating to interrupt the quietness of the moment.

"Becoming a prune?" Glorfindel questioned, his hand absently sliding over Erestors chest, his own fingertips becoming wrinkled.

"I believe so, yes," Erestor laughed softly and tried not to purr with the tender touch "Plus the water is starting to get cold." He sighed softly before stepping from the tub and getting them both a couple of big towels. Leaving Glorfindels by the tub, he wrapped one around his waist and moved to the dormitory. Standing before the fire, he set upon the task of drying his hair whilst un-knotting it slowly.

Glorfindel sighed in reluctance, used his toes to unplug the tub before standing up, and dried his body with the towel, before wrapping it around his hair, and following Erestor into the bedroom.

Ruffling along his old clothes, Erestor found his favourite sleeping shirt and smiled as he slid it along his body then, picking a larger one, he handed it to Glorfindel. Climbing into the bed he set the tray in the middle and, picking a strawberry, he bit it unhurriedly whilst comforting Ithil with a small piece of dry meat.

Glorfindel shrugged into the fabric, despite how large it would have been on Erestor, it was still quite small on his larger frame, coming to the middle of his thighs and was a little tight on his chest when he moved. Settling onto the bed, he reached for a carrot, munching it absently as he wished to be back in his own chambers so he would be able to sleep with out any clothing as he always did.

"You can take it off if you want," Erestor murmured, glancing briefly up at the eldar, clearly noticing how uncomfortable the other was. "I think I have seen you naked so many times I might have gotten used to it by now," he joked lightly, taking another strawberry, letting the other know he would not really mind for him to sleep naked.

"Then I truly do not have to wear this... this abomination?" he questioned, not wishing for Erestor to feel uncomfortable.

Shaking his head in amusement, Erestor laughed softly. "No you have not, though my grandmother would be very upset to think you considered her work an abomination," he joked, still sniggering as he had never liked that shirt either.

Glorfindel groaned as he slid the nightshirt over his head. "It is an abomination, all night clothes are."

"It's a matter of getting use to use them, I think," he shrugged, chuckling softly whilst resting his head on his pillow and closing his eyes, the food now having passed to second plane as he just wanted to relax and perhaps even sleep a little. "I always refused to wear them, but my mother insisted and I suppose she was so persistent I just started wearing them so she would stop bothering me, and now it is only natural..." he commented softly.

Moving the tray to the bedside table, he slid one hand behind his head, absently stretching his second arm out to make room for Erestor against him. "I never had parents that fought with me over such trivial matters."

Swiftly moving closer; Erestor snuggled up to the strong body, it feeling somehow odd now to be away the other elf for long periods of time. "What happened to them?" the dark haired elf asked softly glancing up as his fingers idly drew incoherent patterns on the blond elf's chest whilst he settled.

"They died," he said simply, having gotten over his pain and grief in Mandos. "Orcs killed them in the war."

"I am sorry," the Noldor elf murmured sadly, leaning to rest his head on Glorfindels shoulder as his hand rested on the other's chest just above Glorfindels heart caressing the soft flesh under his fingers gently.

"I am not. They deserve peace, and if it comes through death then so be it. At least they are together."

"Yes... but, you must have needed them when little," Erestor said hesitantly, not sure he should be pushing the other in such delicate topic, after all he was no more than an annoying, lying elfling to the blond's eyes.

Glorfindel gently stroked Erestors hair. "I did need them, and I loved them very, very much. But I also saw how hard it was to watch their friends and family die. They would not have made it... this way they are at peace and surrounded by loved ones."

"I suppose" Erestor murmured, not at all convinced of what Glorfindel was saying, he had still not lost anyone as important as to know of such a pain, but he did know he would not be able to survive to it. "I am glad, you were strong enough as to be able to live though all you have been though," he whispered softly in thought, closing his eyes slowly. "I would have never known you otherwise."

Glorfindel smiled, warmed by the words though compelled to say. "I died the same day they did...I do not know if I would have survived the loss of so many people I loved... I grieved in Mandos. We did not have the opportunity to die from it."

Erestor nodded before he frowned in thought, "Then, your parents were busy or travelling when you were little?" he asked trying to make sense of Glorfindels words as the other had said he had not had parents to fight him over trivial things, or was he so tired he was not listening correctly. Sighing softly he realized he was acting like an elfling interrogating the other the way he was doing it. "You would probably be better with me being quiet and let you sleep," he smiled shyly.

Glorfindel smiled, tenderly squeezing Erestors shoulder. "You are young, it is only natural you where curious... but you must remember I grew up in a different time from you. There where many wars going on, my parents simply did not have time to argue over simple things, or read me to sleep at night. I know they loved me, but we did not share the relationship you and you parents do."

Erestor nodded again, biting his lip not to refute the eldars comment again; in his consideration no child should have been able to live with their parent's constant chiding. No matter how annoying it might have been, he knew it was one of the things he loved the most of his own parents. It reassured them they did care for him. "It is a mystery," he whispered in thought as he came to a sudden rushed conclusion. "Your parents did not have time to be with you and you turn out to be so social, and my parents did not let me be with out a hug or kiss for a couple of minutes and I turn out to be so extremely ... antisocial..." He frowned, not really understanding the logic. "I think I should try to sleep and stop babbling." He sighed and, pressing a soft, tender kiss to the snow white cheek, he shifted in his place willing to stop talking nonsense.

Glorfindel laughed softly and slid his arms around Erestors waist, spooning up behind the younger elf. "I spoke with more people than you will ever know every day," he said softly. "I was forced to interact lest I be without knowledge about what was happening in the world. That knowledge was needed to keep me and my people safe."

"I suppose, but still, it has something to do with our persons. I have never felt comfortable in crowded places or near people. You can easily tell when you look like a fish in the water... might have something to do with practice but it has to do with the elf too..." he murmured, snuggling closer to the other. "I'd rather spend my day surrounded by books and my cat than elves."

Glorfindel nodded slowly. "It takes time getting used to... But take us for example. You could barely stand to touch my hand, and now you're utterly relaxed while we lay in bed... one of us naked I might add."

Laughing softly Erestor glanced over his shoulder, letting his lips linger a few mere inches away from the other elf's ones. "I have had enough of you moving in the bedroll because you could not sleep, as to have you being fussy in my bed as well," he joked in amusement. "I assume now you will be comfortable enough as to stay quiet while I try to sleep?" He smiled as his eyes locked with Glorfindels.

Glorfindels features turned on a lecherous expression. "I could become even more comfortable if you where to allow it," he leered teasingly, his hand sliding down Erestors chest, slowly making its way towards the flesh between his thighs.

Taking Glorfindels hand half the way, Erestor placed it over his heart "This is as comfortable as you will get tonight _beloved_ ," he teased, and smiled, shaking his head slowly in amusement. "Now we should really try to sleep some," he murmured, caressing Glorfindels cheek gently before settling again to his pillow.

Glorfindel pouted as he pulled the blankets around their bodies. "You'd really think that after being together for four years we would have had sex by now... or at least I would be able to put my hand down your leggings."

"You should have thought about that before engaging with such a reserved, shy elf," Erestor smiled. "Now try to sleep." He gently elbowed the eldar as he knew he would not be able to sleep if they kept talking.

Glorfindel pouted, tightening his arms around Erestors waist, though he purred a moment later. "I will get my hand inside your leggings... I promise you that."

"I will hold you to that promise," the Noldor elf smiled and, ending the conversation there, he allowed his eyes to glaze, not realizing how tired he had been until he easily fell asleep.

Glorfindel groaned the next morning, mumbled in annoyance as he pressed his face into Erestors back, attempting to hide from the bright sunlight.

Murmuring something in his sleep Erestor woke slowly before he glanced behind him to the hiding elf, sighing softly he stood clumsily and, having closed the curtains, went back to bed, lying now facing at the other. "Better?" he asked sleepily.

Glorfindel grumbled softly, all but yanking the young elf against his body, tucking Erestor against him. "Much."

"Good" Erestor murmured, embracing Glorfindel idly against his chest as he closed his eyes again, resting his head on the pillow and pressing his brow to the others. "I believe... we will soon be woken," he acknowledged softly, as the maids used to bring him breakfast around this hour when he was here.

"No we won't," he denied, wanting to sleep quite a bit more; especially if Erestor was going to remain in his arms.

Smiling with amusement at the stubborn tone, the dark haired elf stroked the golden hair gently just waiting for the well known knock which came only a few minutes later. Sniggering softly, Erestor pressed a kiss to Glorfindels brow before covering the naked body and getting out off the bed to retrieve their breakfast.

Glorfindel groaned and flopped to the other side, blue eyes peering at Erestor through a mass of tangled blond hair. His voice was muffled as half his mouth pressed into the pillow. "Erestor, get your arse over here."

Erestor laughed softly at the alluring image and left the tray on the small table by the bed before he got between the sheets again. "I think, I would have never believed if someone would have ever told me you refused to start a new day," he teased gently, pushing the golden locks off the other elf's face and back with the rest.

"I hate mornings," he grumbled, wrapping his arms around Erestors waist, his eyes glazing slightly, remaining somewhere between awake and asleep.

Shaking his head slowly, the dark haired elf stroked the blond hair gently and idly, letting his fingers tangle with it gently as his eyes closed allowing his body to relax again. Once again his brow came to rest against Glorfindels.

Sighing, Glorfindel relaxed even further, one hand absently trailing down Erestors body, gripping a shapely thigh and bringing it over his hip, pressing Erestor tightly against him before settling again.

Purring softly Erestor pressed absently closer to the other's body, totally lost in the soft breathing colliding with his own. "What shall we do today?" he asked, but in a whisper letting his breath collide with Glorfindels parted lips as he spoke, having told the eldar everything he thought the other might find something interesting to do around there.

Glorfindel sighed softly, shifting closer to Erestor, letting the young elf feel his morning erection. "Stay in bed."

"And do what?" Erestor purred softly, biting his lip as well as the urge to press to the hard flesh against his thigh and felling his pulse madly starting to race. "There is no much we can do staying in bed, the use is limited..." he purred softly.

"Oh but all the things we can do..." he purred leeringly, though his tone was still heavily laced with sleep.

Smirking Erestor nodded slowly moving the fingers lingering to the eldars back softly drawing incoherent patterns on the smooth skin. "Hmm, yes... for example all the different positions we can sleep in... and all the dreams we can have..." he teased in a purr, noticing his nose was faintly brushing with Glorfindels at the moment.

"All the wicked things I could do to your body," he purred teasingly, his eyes meeting Erestors, the residual sleep gone from his eyes as he slid his hand down Erestors body.

Fluttering his eyes open the dark haired elf smiled, the slight twitch of his own lips almost causing them to brush with the blond elf's ones. "You want to do wicked things to my body?" he asked, purring softly and meeting the blue ocean eyes with his own now mischievously sparkling green ones.

Glorfindel raised his brow, his fingers inching lower, making a beeline to Erestors cock. "I believe I have been telling you that for months."

Purring softly he looked at the other from under hooded eyelashes. "But you have not even kissed me yet..." he teased softly in complaint as he pouted a little.

"Oh I believe I have," he purred, "But I do think I can refresh your memory." Pulling the younger elf against him, his hand stilled on Erestors abdomen. He claimed the warm lips in a searing kiss.

Moaning softly, the Noldor elf allowed the other to ravish his mouth before he started to respond to the kiss whilst pressing closer to Glorfindels naked figure. Letting his hands help him bring the other closer, he felt the wicked tongue dancing along with his own.

Sighing into Erestors mouth, Glorfindel realized Erestor wasn't going to stop him, and his hand started up again, sliding the rest of the way before wrapping around his 'betrothed's' half hard shaft.

Whimpering softly, the dark haired elf kept kissing the other deeply as his hips rocked slowly into the pleasuring hand.

Purring softly, Glorfindel pressed Erestor into the mattress, devouring the sweet mouth with his tongue. His fingers tightened around Erestors shaft, and he absently kicked the blankets away as he moved his hand over the hard flesh.

Nion opened the door absently, though he stopped in his place as he noticed the blond elf covering his son's body with his own and actually giving Erestor a hand-job. He had come to the idea these two had never been a couple and all this had been some kind of charade to keep him from bugging his son but apparently he had been... wrong. "I am sorry," he murmured, retreating slowly and closing the door behind him.

Erestor gasped in horror and, snaking from under the other's body, he pulled his night shirt in place, Glorfindel having pulled it up earlier. Then he stood and paced his room as he realised what he would have done.

Glorfindel groaned softly, his own cock hard and weeping between his thighs and he sank into the mattress, hoping to Elbereth he would wake up and find all of this a dream.

Swallowing hard, Erestor cast a glance at the bed and watching the annoyed, aroused elf on it made him only want to get out of there. What was he going to do? Glorfindel did not care for him that way; he just wanted him for a day or so... he did not really care... Sighing he threw some clothes over his now naked body and, murmuring an apology, he stormed out off the bedroom.

Glorfindel hissed softly as he rolled onto his back, long fingers wrapping around his cock, jerking his flesh with easy motions. He was quite uncaring how he got off, only that he did... Though, he admitted, he would have rather had Erestor in the bed instead of being alone.

* * *

She smiled as she noticed the blond elf her son was so fond of wandering around her gardens. "Erestors favourites," she commented softly as the elder elf stood to admire a rare species of white simple flowers adorning one of the furthest away corners, acknowledging her presence to the blond elf as Glorfindel had not yet noticed her, being too busy appreciating the delicate forms of the flowers.

Glorfindel turned towards the beautiful dark haired female, slowly making his way through the garden and towards her. "Erestor has wonderful taste."

"He does." She smiled fondly at her son's delicate tastes whilst closing the book resting on her lap, slowly sliding the palm of her hand along the leather cover. Erestor had the same manner which he had most likely picked up after seeing her do that so many times in his childhood. "You know, Glorfindel, why my son loves so much his books and his cats? Why he opens himself freely and willingly to them?" she asked softly, as the other sat by her side taking her invitation.

"Because they cannot hurt him," he said softly, tilting his face to the warm sun. "And they love unconditionally... They do not judge him as elves would."

Smiling softly, she nodded slowly. "They love him the same way he loves, the only way he knows to love... unconditionally," she acknowledged quietly. "When he was little, eight years old to be exact, his newest cat went missing... we looked for that cat the entire day, even the maids and the stable boys helped in the search, by night Erestor had not eaten nor taken his bath and, being as stubborn as he was, did not wanted to stop looking for the animal... not wanting me upset with him he acceded to take a bath and go to bed with the promise we would keep looking the following day. As soon as I left the room I kept looking for the cat, though desisted of the idea after a couple of more hours. Later on, I was already in bed and the sun had not yet graced us with it's light when I heard Erestors door creak as always when opened. Worried, I went to see if he was alright and as soon as I opened his bedroom door I saw him holding the injured animal to his chest, both of them covered with mud and little twigs I may add." She sighed softly at the messy image, "The cat had fallen into a hole one of the elves had dug far away the house to bury something, we still do not know what exactly, and had covered it with a few small branches. If he had not found her when he did, she would have died that night in the storm for the hole was filled with water the following day when we checked. I do not know how Erestor managed to get himself and the cat out off that hole, but I do know he did not care about the danger he put himself into, and the animal somehow knew for she was his shadow until she died twenty five years later when Erestor himself told her to depart." Standing elegantly she moved towards the flowers her son so much loved, and picked one. "That is the only way he knows how to love, he gives himself completely to the other, expecting only the other to return that love though he knows elves are not as cats and books for the feelings in the hearts of our kind are not as everlasting as our lives..." she thought out loud mostly to herself. "Erestor loves you ..." She smiled as she confessed her son's secrets to the blond. "If you are careful enough you should be able to notice it as well as I do when I look into his eyes..." she assured, reaching in her pocket for a small box which she handed to the blond as well as the white perfect flower. "Those were always Erestors favourites...and I was saving them for the right moment in his life, though now..." She smiled sadly and cut her speech short. "You hand them to him, in whichever form you want..."

"Whichever form I want?" was all he managed to utter, his head still spinning with all that she had told him, though it only caused new questions to arise in his soul. Such as, if Erestor had such a big capacity to love, why did he not do so with more elves? Or... perhaps someone had hurt him in the past?

She smiled noticing the other's confusion and nodded. "You know of what I speak," she whispered softly. "He had already made his choice... now it is only up to you to let him know how all this is going to end..." She smiled sadly, before glancing up to see her son rushing to the house from the stables and she could not do anything but to shake her head in amusement... She only hoped Erestor did not end up hurt much. "If you excuse me." She bowed politely and headed to the house as well, cradling the book in her arms gently and caringly.

Absently following Erestor into the house, Glorfindel opened the wooden box, gasping softly when he saw two delicate bands of mithril, both engraved with the infinity sign.

Sighing softly, Erestor unwrapped the small shivering bundle from his shirt and place him on his desk near the fire, carefully examining the famished orphan kitten. Sighing softly, he got a little piece of bread and, sinking it in the milk, he let it soak it before repeating the process all over again, though making sure the food was not too much for the starving cat. Ithil at the same time jumped onto the desk to peer at the small bundle in his master's hands and sat carefully watching Erestor tend to it. "You will have to take care of him with me, he will need you to keep him warm during the following days," he explained softly to Ithil.

Glorfindel, after having contemplated the idea for a good long while, moved around the halls, one ring glittering on his finger, the other curled inside his palm. Finally finding the young elf he slid silently behind him, one arm wrapping around the slender waist.

Blinking slowly and surprised, Erestor glanced over his shoulder, puzzled, and smiled at the blond elf, having thought Glorfindel to be annoyed after the rushed way he had left his room that morning. "I am sorry I left you alone in a strange place..." he whispered remorsefully. "I ... was confused and... I could not think straight."

Glorfindel smiled, pressing his lips to Erestors neck. "Do not worry. I'm used to you running away from me. You've done it at least twice a day since this journey started."

Blushing, Erestor sniggered quietly. "I am sorry," he whispered softly, looking down to see at the eldar hiding his face on his neck as he smiled shyly. "Do you want to go for a ride?" he asked softly as the nights there could be as pretty as the ones in Imladris.

Glorfindel laughed softly. "I think my dear. I have been left hard by you far too long to subject myself to riding with you."

"I did not say ride _me_ I said ride _with_ me... under the moonlight," he smiled sweetly at the other.

Glorfindel pouted. "I did not think I would ride you. I thought _you_ would ride _me_." Biting at Erestors neck, he slid his hand over the hard abdomen.

Erestors body faltered noticeably at the intimate touch and he moved slowly away from it. "I do not think... this is wise..." he murmured softly, carefully looking at the other. "I..." He sighed softly and averted his eyes shyly as he was well aware they would give him easily away if he kept looking at the other.

Glorfindels lips curved and he pressed another kiss to Erestors cheek, waiting until the younger elf ducked his head and blushed, before opening his hand, showing Erestor the ring nestled in his palm.

Frowning slightly the Noldor elf picked up the small band and a soft smile formed on his lips as he recognized it though the smile saddened as he was reminded all this was only a charade. "My mother gave them to you?" he whispered in question as it was pretty much the only thing he could manage to say with the knot that had suddenly formed in his throat. "I think... I feel miserable now I have lied to them... she had meant to keep these until I ..." He smiled sadly and looked at the floor again. "And this is no more than a lie..."

"Oh Erestor," he said softly, pressing his lips to Erestors cheek as he gentle stroked the soft hair. "Do not think about it. You will find someone to love and cherish for all your days."

Trembling hard, Erestor managed to look at the blond elf biting back the tears wanting to escape his eyes. "I suppose..." He smiled awkwardly. "Though I am not sure I will want to," he added, averting his eyes once again, wondering what was wrong with him?

Nion poked his head around the door jamb to find his son and Glorfindel talking in the other hall. "Dinner is ready," he acknowledged to both of them.

Glorfindel nodded, waiting until Nion had left before saying, "You will want to, Erestor. I may not know you as well as our years together would warrant. But I do know you have enjoyed this, at least partly. Waking up with another, knowing another is there to talk to and hold."

"I... just..." He sighed, looked at the ring in his hand and swallowed hard. "You will never love me ... and I do not think I want any other to love me as bad as I want you to share the rest of your life with me... as my lover, my mate... and that... will never happen because it is not who you are and all this... was nothing more than a lie," he murmured softly as a tear scrolled along his snow-white cheek before he ran to the dinning room, unable to stay any longer alone with the eldar.

Glorfindel sighed in frustration as Erestor whirled and ran. Slamming his fist onto the table, he glared at the cats, who jumped and ran. He hated them in that moment for being there to console Erestor, because perhaps... perhaps if they where not there Erestor would turn to him... perhaps if they where not there to comfort Erestor later, his young friend would have stayed to hear his own words.

Glorfindel had missed dinner and Erestor himself felt as miserable as he never thought he would. Entering his room hours later he sat by the fire seeking comfort from the cats lying curled up together "Yes, I know," Erestor smiled as Ithil climbed into his lap, demanding for his master to give more food to the kitten, which Erestor did automatically whilst Ithil supervised. "I think you will end up being close then," he smiled to his black cat who peered at him curiously.

Glorfindel stood outside Erestors room for a long while, studying the ring on his finger, the other lay safely in his pocket, though it felt like fire against his thigh. Taking a steadying breath, he pushed the door open, turning to lock it behind him and pocket the key.

Erestor kept feeding the furry bundle in his hand with Ithil standing as a guard on his lap whilst curiously peering at the blond intruder and meowing in warning someone had entered the room. "It is alright, Ithil," the dark haired elf cooed softly and soothingly successfully quieting the black cat.

"You give more attention to those damned cats that you do anyone or anything else." Though his words where harsh, his tone carried none of the anger one would expect and he moved to the bed, gently putting the small creature into a basket before setting them by the fire.

Sighing softly, the dark haired elf leaned back on the bed, not really knowing what to say or do after his previous spat. What was he supposed to say? That he was sorry again? No, that would not work; he had blurted out for no reason and he knew he should have to explain things to Glorfindel but the thing was, he did not want to explain. "I was feeding him," he acknowledged, though he had already finished his task mere seconds ago.

"Does it looked like I care?" Glorfindel questioned, turning back to the bed. "No? I didn't think so. Now, we will get one thing clear between us right now. You will _never_ say such a thing to me again and leave without my having the opportunity to respond. Is that understood?"

Snorting softly, Erestor stood from the bed and looked outside the window. "I do care, they depend on me," he informed, annoyed with the other. "And do not worry about my previous words, it will never happen again, and I am sorry I upset you, it was not for you to hear." He spoke clearly and coldly in order to keep the distance between them.

Glorfindel stalked closer, gripping Erestors upper arm and whirling him around. "Do not lie to me Erestor. I have no need to hear your crap," he warned, his eyes flashing fire. "You will speak to me of the truth, and you will not hide behind the petty walls you have built around yourself."

"Let go of my arm," the dark haired elf hissed warningly, staring into the blue eyes, whilst shrugging his arm free and moving to the bed. He got his night shirt, well aware he could not make a scene in his parents house and end up sleeping in the study or anywhere but his room.

"Do not hide from me Erestor. You owe me that much!"

"What do you want me to say?!" the younger elf blurted, turning angrily and tiredly to face the other. "What do you want me to say?" he asked once again, though this time his voice was only tired and frightened. "That I have felt in love since the first time I saw you? Is that what you want to hear? Well there you are." He smiled sadly, looking away with tears in his eyes. "I did not know until now, I thought I just considered you attractive but now... I can feel the clear pain burning in my heart and I know what it is... and it is asphyxiating me." He almost choked with his words as his feelings overwhelmed him.

Glorfindel cupped Erestors chin in his hand, turning Erestors face to his own. "Do not hide from me Erestor," he said, and for the first time since he came into the room that night, his words and actions where gentle. "I have no knowledge what it is to love behond that of friendship and the memory of family. But I do know I feel more than both for you."

The Noldor elf glanced up with teary eyes at the elder elf, silently pleading with Glorfindel not to hurt him. "I am afraid... if I dare loving you, I might lose you and even though I know it is the most likely to happen in any relationship, I know I will not be able to handle it..." he murmured. "You have seen me with my cats and my books ... I am not strong enough as to deal with losing someone I love..."

Gripping Erestors cheeks, he forced the young elf to look at him. "You love me. Either you accept that and allow me into your arms, or you push me away. The first you do stand a chance of loosing me... the second you loose me for sure."

"I do not want to lose you," he whispered softly as he felt the tears slowly starting to scroll freely along his face as he pressed a hesitant hand to the blond elf's chest.

Glorfindel pressed his lips to Erestors. "Take the risk," he whispered. "Or loose me now."

Slowly responding to the kiss, the younger elf wrapped both his arms around the other's neck, whilst kissing Glorfindel gently, lovingly, as he parted his lips to welcome the other's tongue to dance with his own as if in slow motion.

Sighing softly, he tightened his arms, sliding his tongue deep into Erestors mouth, tasting that which had before been forbidden to him.

Moaning softly into the kiss, the librarian tightened his hold as well, preventing the other from separating from him, and instead bringing their bodies to press closer, to brush against each other as the kiss gained feeling and depth.

"Do not," he murmured between kisses to Erestors lips, "rush pleasure. You have yet been untouched."

Parting from the kiss, the Noldor elf glanced up with lust darkened eyes at his lover. "You are right," he purred softly, biting back the urge to nibble Glorfindels lower, swollen lip as he moved away the other's arms and to the bed to gather his nightshirt. "I will just get ready for bed... father wants us to be available in the middle morning after all..."

Glorfindel nodded, his eyes closing as he breathed deeply, his sex hard in his leggings, creating an obscene tent in the fabric and he silently wondered why he was not more adept at controlling his arousal after months of it being unfulfilled.

Nodding as well, Erestor moved to the bathroom and having done his night routine he returned to the bedroom. He absently un-plaited his hair idly, letting the dark braids fall slowly around the sides of his face and, leaving the silver clasps on the drawer, he headed to the bed, easily sliding among the soft sheets.

Cursing softly, Glorfindel removed his tunic and leggings, draping them over the back of a chair as he waited for Erestor to come out of the bathroom, knowing he needed to take care of the ache jutting from his body or face a restless night of little sleep.

"Are you going to stay there?" Erestor asked, amused, curling up to his pillow as he shifted to see at the other elf standing by the fire, never having noticed him returning to the room.

"Nay," he muttered and moved into the bathroom, his hand circling around his flesh with a muffled groan, before he pushed the door closed.

Sighing softly, Erestor shifted in the bed and before he could have noticed it, he fell asleep. Kicking the sheets off his body, he curled up on his side; in the process the night shirt lifted slightly revealing his thighs.

Glorfindel came to a silent release, feeling nothing truly but the ease of an ache, and wiped his hand across a towel before tossing it to the floor and moving into the bedroom, he bit back a curse as he saw the pale tempting flesh of Erestors thighs.

Feeling the other laying with him woke him a little, though only to shift his position and releasing his pillow he curled up to the strong body. Resting his cheek on the naked chest he caressed it tenderly, purring softly before falling asleep again, the strong emotions of the day having exhausted him completely.

Shifting, Glorfindel slid his hand under the blankets, gripping the hem of Erestors nightshirt and tugging it down. The tender flesh of the young elf pressing against his thigh made him needy for another release.

Waking in the morning the Noldor elf found himself all over the naked elf sharing his bed and, smiling adoringly, he pushed a stray golden braid off Glorfindels face and pressing a sweet kiss to the parted lips, he stood up to close the curtains as the sun had started to make the other blink with annoyance. "Better?" he asked softly once the curtains were closed.

"Nay," he groaned, feeling the tell-tale ache between his legs that came after a night of Erestor pressed close. "It has been so long I fear it will never be better."

Smirking with amusement, the dark haired elf climbed into the bed again, curling up close to his beloved, letting one of his thighs slide between the strong legs to press teasingly against the other's groin whilst he embraced Glorfindel tightly and pressed a soft kiss to the parted lips.

"Tease," he groaned softly as he leaned against his lover, unable to help pulling Erestor against him, bringing his erection into contact with Erestors.

His eyes fluttered with pleasure at the contact and he had to wonder if it would feel the same or even better if the fabric of his nightshirt were not between their bodies. It had to feel better he assumed, kissing lazily Glorfindels lips whilst his hands explored the blond elf's back and neck slowly running his fingers along the smooth skin.

Purring in pleasure, Glorfindel slid his hands down Erestors body, cupping the firm globes of his ass, pulling the delightful body close against his own.

Moaning faintly, Erestors hips rocked against Glorfindels body, slowly brushing their needs against each other as the fabric of his shirt wrinkled between their bodies.

"Beautiful," he growled, nipping at Erestors throat. "Soft and supple."

Smiling softly, the Noldor elf nibbled Glorfindels lower lip as the tender lips found his own once again, while pressing closer to the other's body, rocking against it and letting the nightshirt slide between them until their arousals met, rocking into both the hands cupping his rear and the hard flesh pressing to his own, he arched slightly letting their chests press further close.

Glorfindel groaned softly, his mouth laving attention on Erestors throat. "I cannot do this," he murmured a few moments later, his hands pulling Erestors cheeks apart. "I can't be so close and not take you."

"Then take me," the younger elf purred to the pointy ear, letting the warm breath collide with the pinkish tip.

"I thought you'd never ask," he murmured, one hand rifling through Erestors bedside drawer, finding a bottle of oil normally meant for leather, but that would do just as well.

Laughing softly, the dark haired elf took advantage of the brief moment that his lover was parted from him to take the now annoying nightshirt off, to be as fully naked as the day he came to Arda. Tossing it aside he leaned back in the comfortable bed. "You talk as if I had not heart," he teased, amused. "I would never be able to tease you like this and let you be after it," he purred, caressing the side of Glorfindels body gently.

Glorfindel nibbled at Erestors lips as he coated his fingers, his hand between Erestors thighs a moment later, fingers massaging the pink flesh. "Not so cruel," he purred softly. "Never so..."

"Never..." the dark haired elf moaned softly, arching into the other's body as the eldar had settled almost on top of him and, cocking his head to the side, he offered more flesh to nibble, in total surrender. "Your hands, your lips... your touch feels so right on me..." he moaned brokenly.

"They will feel even more so," he promised, sliding one finger deep inside Erestors body, stroking his passage walls as he tenderly stretched the young elf.

Whimpering quietly, the Noldor elf pushed onto the teasing finger, suddenly feeling it not to be enough, even though he was not sure if there was a way to feel _complete_. Perhaps those ideas were just in his mind, perhaps he had just overestimated the act of love and that sensation of feeling complete was only the creation of his always working mind...

Pressing gentle, teasing kisses to Erestors chest and neck, Glorfindel slid a second finger inside, a third soon following it, until Erestor was stretched enough to take his sex.

Gasping, the dark haired elf opened his eyes to see the eldar crawling as if in slow motion over his slender body, both his arms wrapped almost automatically along the other's back as his body slid on the mattress to press closer to the hard flesh teasing the now stretched opening of his body. And even though he was lost in the sensations, he could not help but to wonder how Glorfindel, who had seemed so rushed these past months could now be so tender and gentle with his caresses and touches.

Glorfindel slowly slid inside the slick heat, feeling Erestors muscles clamp down on his thick flesh, and he leaned forward, teasing Erestors lips open with his tongue.

His entire body arched to Glorfindels as the hard flesh impaled him slowly, again as if in slow motion, a small gasp of pleasure left his lips as he did so, helping Glorfindels tongue to slide inside his moth for a sweet kiss.

Purring softly, Glorfindel pressed his hands to Erestors thighs, guiding them around his waist, murmuring sweet praises as he felt Erestors ankles lock about his waist. Groaning again, he pulled out of his lover, slowly sinking back inside.

Moaning, Erestor arched into the blond elf's body, unable to believe how good every sensation felt and for the first time in his life he found himself unable to form a coherent thought. All that flew through his body, mind and senses were the sensations of pleasure the other created for him, making him gasp and moan softly as he just, felt...

Licking and sucking the pale flesh, Glorfindel continued to rock deep into the slender body, his long fingers gripping Erestors shaft, stroking him from root to tip.

Throwing his head back, Glorfindel yelled Erestors name, cumming deep into the slender body as soon as he felt the warm liquid against his fingers.

Whimpering, he pushed down on the impaling flesh, letting it deeper into his body as Glorfindel filled him. Still shivering, he embraced his lover tightly as the blond elf collapsed panting on top of him, whilst soothingly the Noldor elf caressed the other's back and hair.

Grunting softly with exertion he rolled onto his back, bringing Erestor over him, not wishing to crush the younger elf beneath him.

Sighing blissfully, Erestor pressed tender kisses to the other's neck as he snuggled against the strong chest before he tugged the blankets over both their bodies. "I have never, in my entire life, felt like this," he commented, but in a whisper as his fingers tangled in the blond hair, lovingly stroking it.

"I should hope not," he sighed softly, stroking his hand over Erestors back, embracing him loosely as he relaxed.

Smiling, he rested his cheek on the strong shoulder before his eyes got distracted by the bright twinkle coming from Glorfindels hand as the other attempted to stroke a braid of dark hair of his face. Intercepting the hand on it's way, he held it gently as he looked at the ring and then at his lover. "Why are you wearing it?" he asked, frowning curiously, not wanting to let his mind flow as quickly as it usually did, though he did recall having dropped his own as he had hurried to the dinning hall.

"Because we are to be bound," he said easily, his hand tugging free to tuck the braid behind Erestors ear. "We cannot be without rings."

"Yes, but it was all a charade..." Erestor sighed stressfully, after he spoke with a saddened tone in his voice. "I think, I dropped it's mate at some point when I run to the dinning hall," he murmured softly, saddened both from his actions and the fact that he had neglected a ring that meant so much to him.

Squeezing Erestors hand gently, he reached for the chair, dragging it over before reaching into his tunic pocket, pulling out the ring inside.

Smiling beamingly, the Noldor elf kissed Glorfindels chest softly. "I would have blamed myself for eternity if I had lost it." He smiled shyly at the other as Glorfindel settled back.

Glorfindel smiled, sliding the ring onto Erestors finger. "We would have found you another."

"These had been on my family practically since the beginning of Arda," he acknowledged softly. "They passed from generation to generation, though were rarely used," he commented, even though he was not very sure what was happening. But he shook the troubling idea off his mind. "What did you meant by finding me another one?" he asked, finally unable to hold back his puzzlement and confusion.

Glorfindel cupped Erestors cheek, sliding his lips over the younger elf's briefly. "I'll not have my mate without a ring," he murmured. "I would have found one you'd have loved."

"What do you mean?" the dark haired elf asked, puzzled, to the other's lips, still feeling confused and not quite believing what he understood that Glorfindel was saying. "I... Do you want to bind with me?" he ended up asking before realising he should not have asked such a thing, for he was not sure if he was ready to hear it if the other said no.

Glorfindel tightened his grip around Erestor. "I do. First I want to sleep, then eat, then take you again, then I was thinking about being bound in the gardens you love so much."

Gasping in awe he looked at the ring on his finger then at the one on Glorfindels and then once again he locked his eyes with Glorfindels, not really believing this was happening. "Am I asleep?" he asked, smiling disbelievingly at the other. "Is this a dream?" he asked softly, suddenly feeling too much all at the same time whilst reaching to caress Glorfindels cheek only to find the face shifting slightly to kiss the palm of his hand. "I love you," he whispered adoringly.

"I love you as well," he murmured softly, stroking Erestors hair gently, pressing his lips to Erestors hair. "And to answer your questions, you should be and no."

Snorting softly in amusement, the dark haired elf snuggled comfortably against his lover's chest. "We are not bound yet and you are already telling me what I have to do?" he smirked before pressing a kiss to Glorfindels neck.

"Haven't I always told you what you have to do?"

"I do remembering you wanting me to tell my father the truth, but if I had done as you suggested we might not be in the situation we are now." He sighed, playing idly with a blond lock of hair. "I would have not have had you sleeping in my old bed, we would have not made love and I would not be cuddled as close as I am to you now." He smiled, closing his eyes blissfully.

Glorfindel smiled, drawing his hands down his lover's body. "I still think you should tell them."

"I told them last night," he murmured. "Well, I told my mother and she was going to talk to my father. I do not seem able to hide anything from her." He sighed softly, closing his eyes. The fact that he had not been able to stop sniffling and looking miserable for the entire dinner had not helped keep his secret a secret either.

"Ah, so that is what she meant," Glorfindel murmured thoughtfully, tracing absent patterns on Erestors arm with his fingertips.

"What? Who meant?" Erestor asked softly smiling to the soft fingers playing in his arm awfully soothingly.

"Your mother. She gave me these rings to give to you 'in whatever way I want'," he sighed. "I did not understand it at the time...but I do now that I know you've told her."

"But, you had the rings before I talked to her..." he murmured softly, glancing up. "I told her after dinner, after you have showed them to me," he explained, looking at his lover.

"Are you sure you did not mean a dinner previously?"

Erestor nodded slowly. "She does puzzling things sometimes though, when I was little she appeared with a new book I had been trying to read and was not allowed to before I could even mentioned it to her or anybody."

"I take it she knows you better than anyone," he said softly, drawing Erestors lips to his for another kiss.

Purring softly, Erestor moved unconscionably in the embrace, causing his muscles to clench slightly around the now flaccid flesh still within his body. "We were very close," he nodded slowly, still brushing his lips to Glorfindels.

"Do not," he murmured, feeling his cock twitch inside Erestor at the tightening of his muscles. "You will be sore."

"Again?" the younger elf pleaded, pouting a little before he kissed his lover teasingly once again. "Please?" he asked, almost batting his eyelashes at his lover before he moved his lips to Glorfindels neck to spread butterfly kisses along it.

"No." he said softly, though his will was weakening with each and every kiss, his shaft stirring and filling with lustful blood inside the young elf.

"Please..." Erestor whispered teasingly to the wet patch of skin he had previously lapped, whilst his hips rocked slowly, encouraging the hard flesh to harden even more.

"No," Glorfindel gasped, his hips giving a gentle thrust into the hot body, feeling the tingle throughout his entire being.

Moaning softly at the small thrust, the Noldor elf rocked his hips more confidently as his eyes closed with pleasure at feeling his lover so deep and hard inside him. "You felt so good in me. I need to feel you again," he purred pleadingly, nibbling the pale neck and ear. "Take me again" he whispered to the wet tip.

"Nay." he groaned, starting to thrust steadily into the slender body, his hands sliding over the firm back. "You will be sore."

"Does it look like I care?" Erestor asked, teasing his lover with his own previous words, rocking steadily, feeling his own erection harden with each move. Growling softly, he sat on Glorfindels lap and, pressing both his hands on the eldars chest, he rocked steadily, clenching around the other's flesh as his own body arched in pleasure, letting the black hair cascade fluidly along his sweaty back.

Glorfindel groaned softly, one hand wrapping around Erestors cock, the other sliding lightly over his chest, gently pinching the pale nipples. "Aye, it does."

His lips parted to left out a small whimper both of pleasure and pain as the blond elf's fingers pinched and twisted his nipples lightly. Thrusting both into the hand and against the impaling hard flesh, the moves of his hips quickened as well as the muscles of the tight passage clenched even more tightly along the other's shaft. "So good," he panted.

Sliding his hand from Erestors nipple to the younger elf's neck, he pulled Erestor down for a hard kiss, his tongue swirling eagerly through the hot mouth as he thrust harder and faster into the sweet little body.

Kissing his lover greedily, Erestor came for a second time into the expert hand as his body rocked eagerly on the hard flesh taking him hard and deep and, whimpering his lover's name, he spilled himself, shivering hard and moaning the blond elf's name into the kiss.

Purring sweetly, Glorfindel came deep into Erestors body, his seed splashing hotly against the spasming walls.

Sighing delightfully, the dark haired elf curled up tiredly with his lover embracing him tightly and adoringly, whilst nuzzling tenderly Glorfindels cheek before pressing a soft kiss and resting his head on the strong shoulder as he waited for his breathing to normalize. "I never, thought something so good could be born out of a lie," he commented exhaustedly, feeling his entire body relax.

The End.


End file.
